battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is an American Medium Machine Gun designed between the late 1940s to 1957, where it was first put into service with the United States military to replace the M1918 BAR and M1919 Browning. Its design is largely based upon several Axis-used weapons, specifically the FG42—to whom the M60's early prototypes bore a significant resemblance to, and with which the modern weapon still shares the stock design—and to a lesser extent, the MG42. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam M60 The M60 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam, issued to American and South Vietnamese for the Heavy Assault kit. It has a 100-round capacity, high standing or crouching recoil, medium damage, high rate of fire and low accuracy. Prone decreases most of the drawbacks of this weapon, especially its recoil. It is the counterpart to the North Vietnamese RPD. Stationary M60 The Stationary M60 is an emplaced weapon found mounted in bunkers, huts, towers, and crashed CH-47s on the Defense of Con Thien and the Fall of Saigon. These M60s have unlimited ammunition and otherwise have the same characteristics of the M60s mounted in vehicles. They tend to be near American and South Vietnamese bases, though some are scattered about. The M60 is also mounted on several American and South Vietnamese vehicles, these being the PBR, the Huey and the ACH-47. It still has the same kind of performance damage- and accuracy-wise, though it has an overheat limit, a 400- to 500-round belt that never needs to be reloaded, and, since being mounted, has no recoil. Gallery File:BFV_M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Vietnam File:BFVietnam_M60.jpg|Another image of the M60 File:BF_VIETNAM_M60_MOUNT.jpg|The M60 mounted inside a ACH-47 File:BFV_EMPLACED_M60.png|An mounted M60 in a bombed out hut during the Fall of Saigon File:BFV M60 footage|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Vietnam, on the map Ho Chi Minh Trail; note that the player is prone, substantially decreasing recoil. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The M60 is a machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company as one of the "Find all Five!" weapons for the Support kit. While players originally needed to subscribe to the Battlefield Newsletter to obtain it, DICE later released a free code for the weapon, try4ndrunf0rcov3r. The M60 has 150 rounds in a full belt with 300 rounds in reserve. It has a slower rate of fire than other LMGs, which will give it a disadvantage at closer ranges, but this is made up for by its high accuracy and damage. Gallery File:M60_BFBC.jpg|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line File:M60_BFBC_IS.jpg|The M60's iron sights |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M60 LMG is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The M60 is always used by Terrence Sweetwater, and can be found in its normal state on Sangre Del Toro, in the fountain when the two Hinds drop in troops at station B. A variant with a 4X Rifle Scope can be found to the south of the bottom of the lighthouse in Sangre Del Toro, and by a destroyed wall on the last slope before the player faces the two Havocs at station C. Both variants of the M60 are collectibles. Multiplayer The M60 is the 4th light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 25,000 points. It has a belt length of 100 rounds and has the highest damage per shot of the LMGs, equal to that of the PKM after multiple patches. As with the other light machineguns (and the G3), the M60's recoil decreases with each successive shot, making recoil easier to control allowing for better accuracy but not effecting the weapons natural spread and deviation. Gallery M60BC2Stats.jpg|The M60's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 M60.png|The M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer at Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 M60 IS.png|The M60's iron sights. M60_RDS.JPG|The M60 with a Red Dot Sight at Port Valdez BFBC2 M60 Static.png|The M60. M60 Red Dot Sight BFBC2.png|M60 with a Red Dot Sight attachment. M60 ACOG BFBC2.png|M60 with a 4X Rifle Scope attachment. BFBC2 M60 Reloading.png|One frame from the reload sequence. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M60 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion for the Medic kit. Its appearance, like all other Vietnam weapons, is more battle-worn than that of the base game's. It has stats similar to its base game counterpart, except in terms of damage, but the iron sights are cleaner and less obstructive, most likely to balance out the lack of attached sights available to the player. The M60 is also mounted on UH-1 Iroquois helicopters for use by passengers. The only difference between the M60 on the UH-1 and the Medic's M60 (other than ammo count and overheating) are the rear aperture sights, the UH-1's having a circle (although it is unusable) and the Medic's having a vertical rectangle. Among its rusted and battered appearance, the M60 also boasts woodland camouflage and is one of only two weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam to use camouflage, the other being the M79. Gallery M60StatsBC2V.png|The M60's in-game description and stats evaluation. M60 BC2V.png|The M60 at Hill 137. M60 BC2V IS.png|The M60's iron sights. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 2.jpg|US Medic firing an M60 BFBC2V M60 Static.png|'M60'. BFBC2V M60 Iron Sight.png|View through iron sight. BFBC2V M60 Reload.png|Reloading the M60. m60render.jpg|The render of the M60. File:M60 LMG|Gameplay of the M60 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert, Arica Harbor and White Pass in Rush mode (note: this footage was taken before the R9 Client update, thus the M60 in this footage has damage of 20-16.7) File:M60 Vietnam|Gameplay with the M60 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Vantage Point, Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Rush mode |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The M60 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free, issued to the Medic kit. It has a slow rate of fire, considerably high damage, moderate recoil and moderate accuracy. It boasts an 80-round belt with 80 rounds in reserve. Compared to its closest counterpart, the PKM, the M60 has a higher damage but is slightly less accurate. Gallery BFP4FM60.png|The M60 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM60Sights.png|The M60's iron sights. M60 Veteran.png|Veteran Paint M60 Elite.png|Elite Paint |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The M60E4 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M60E4 can be found in the mission Kaffarov on the dead bodies of Kaffarov's security guards. Its low rate of fire makes it useful against the NPCs at longer ranges, but the recoil of the weapon makes aiming difficult. Multiplayer The M60E4 is the next-to-last unlock in the Support class, requiring 130,000 points to unlock. The M60 has the lowest rate of fire of all the Machine Guns and a moderate recoil profile; its damage is identical to the 7.62mm machineguns, the PKP Pecheneg and M240, yet its traits make it a kind of middle-ground between the other 7.62mm machineguns and the 5.45mm/5.56mm light machineguns—higher damage yield than the light machineguns, yet lower kick than the heavier machineguns. Gallery battlefield-3-m60-1-620x348.jpg|The M60E4 in gameplay. battlefield-3-m60-2-620x348.jpg|The M60E4's iron sights. BF3 M60E4 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M60E4 BF3 M60E4 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M60E4 M60 Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sight. M60 M145 Sight BF3.png|M145. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 M60E4 The M60E4 is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion for the Support kit. It is unlocked upon completion of the Dust Devil assignment. Amongst the LMGs, the M60E4 is tied for highest maximum and minimum damage with the PKP Pecheneg, although it suffers from a high amount of per-shot recoil, which along with its long reload time - one of the longest of all small arms in game. A muzzle brake or a compensator can help with the former. Despite its damage characteristics however, its moderate rate of fire frequently allows it to be outdamaged in close quarters, while at longer ranges use of a Bipod is required, as accuracy at distance is hampered by heavy recoil. The iron sights are far more obtrusive then previous games, encouraging the use of optics. A Suppressor can assist in close quarters engagements, as the low damage drop off of the weapon is not impacted as much by its use. Gallery BF4_M60_menu.png|The M60E4 on the load menu BF4_M60-1.png|M60E4 in first-person BF4_M60-2.png|Iron sights BF4_M60-3.png|Reloading BF4_M60-4.png|Cocking M60-ULT The M60-ULT (M60 Ultimate) is a special Battle Pickup version of the M60E4 that appears on Operation Outbreak in a crashed UH-1Y Venom near the Ghost Town in Conquest and Obliteration. This version of M60 has a 150-round magazine with no ammo in reserve, fires explosive rounds, and can only be fired from the hip. Aesthetically, the M60-ULT has two small shields mounted on either side of the foreguard and the Bad Company "Smiley" grenade is on both shields and the ammo pouch. While the M60-ULT is unable to use its sights, it has very tight hipfire, much more so than the normal M60E4. With its high damage and good accuracy, the weapon can perform well in close and medium ranges. Its explosive rounds also allow it to work well against groups of enemies and makes it very effective at suppressing enemies. It posses a large magazine size of 150 rounds, but the player receives no extra magazines unless the AMMO specializaton is active. Like all Battle Pickups, the M60-ULT cannot be resupplied. The weapon is also capable of damaging any vehicle that the 50. Cal is able to, allowing it attack jeeps and Transport Helicopters.Rambo comes to the CMP (new M60-ULT Battle Pup) - CTE Subbreddit - Retrieved September 19, 2015 The M60-ULT primarily struggles at long ranges, as its inability to aim and damage drop off makes it difficult to use effectively in these engagements. Gallery BF4 M60ULTHuey.png|The M60-ULT mounted on the crashed Venom BF4 M60ULT CTE.png|M60-ULT in first person Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *When Sweetwater is firing the M60 during the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it has the same firing sound as the PKM. *When Bad Company 2 was first released, the M60 did 25-20 damage. Amidst complaints and balance issues, it was reduced to 20-16.7. Amidst more balancing issues, it was finally reduced to 16.7-14.3, the same as the PKM. This effectively means the PKM is now more powerful as it has the same damage and a higher rate of fire, but the M60 is still more accurate. Battlefield Play4Free *In Battlefield Play4Free, the Veteran M60 and Elite M60 were originally separate variations of the default M60, different firing rates and values. Like most other Veteran and Elite weapons, they were later made into skins, only differing aesthetically. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the M60E4 has both a bipod and a foregrip attached in its Proficiency Dog Tag, a combination that is not possible in multiplayer. Battlefield 4 *In the Battlefield 4 China Rising Trailer, the gunner on the motorcycle is using the M60 yet the weapon was not available for use at the time. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the M60E4 actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :*The M60 reuses its description from Battlefield 3. *The M60-ULT has "Adios!" written on the back half of the belt cover, in reference to the film Aliens, where Pvt. Vasquez's M56 Smart Gun, a massive hip-fired weapon similar to the M60-ULT, has the same phrase written on it. *The Bad Company Grenade's presence on the weapon pays homage to the Bad Company series games, as well as referencing the fact the rounds are explosive. *The M60-ULT's inability to aim down sight is a reference to John Rambo in his titular film series, where he often fires machine guns, famously including the M60, from the hip. Community Operations also features several other references to Rambo's First Blood franchise. External links *M60 on Wikipedia *M60 on Modern Firearms References de:M60 ru:M60 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Battlefield 4: Community Operations